The Finals and the Final Chance
by Alfy Kirkland
Summary: Bit has been gone for three years. Leena has become a teacher. What will happen on the day he returns? BL with a bit of shounen ai. Sorry guys, don't flame meh please!
1. The Beginning

**_The Finals and the Final Chance_**

He's been gone for over three years now. You'd think that I would be depressed with how close I was to him.. or even greatly upset.. but no. I handled it rather well. For someone like myself anyway. I sigh and walk outside, pulling a pack of Camels out of my back pocket. Yes, I know it's a bad habit. And I know it's not healthy.. But.. Bad habits are hard to break. I sigh again, knocking a cigarette out far enough that I can catch it between my slightly cracked lips and slip the pack back into my back pocket. Feeling around my pockets, I find my turquoise lighter and cup my hand around my cigarette as I light it and slip the lighter back into my pocket and take a nice, long drag, pulling the cigarette from my lips with two fingers and exhale a cloud of grayish-white smoke.

Brad appears from the hanger and walks up behind me. "Leena, you.." "I know." I cut him off short, not really in a mood for another one of his health speeches. He's the one to talk. He's been having unprotected intercourse since he and ol' what's her name started going out. And not only with her! He's been cheating on her with Naomi. But she herself isn't completely innocent. She as well has been cheating.. with that damned Jack Sisco jackass. But what did I care? I had lost the only person in my life worth living for.. or at least that was the case.

Nowadays, my students keep me hanging on. I really don't know what I would do without them. Everyday, they groan with irritation when the bell rings for they're next class, can you believe that? They actually like my class. Of course it's an elective.. I mean really.. since when is Zoid Piloting and Strategies a necessity for everyday life? It's not. So. Naturally, they love it! Well, they'll love it even more when they hear what the final exam will be. Well, actually. I'm not going to tell them. All I'll say is to study their notes. That's good advice, isn't it? Anyway, I'll let you in on a little secret. They're finals will be to successfully pilot and win a battle against a computer-controlled zoid! Pretty sweet idea, huh? Well. Unfortunately, the school doesn't have the money for that, so.. They can use my Gun Sniper and.. Well, I'll ask to borrow one of Harry's zoids to control by computer! I know, it's brilliant. You couldn't have come up with a more brilliant idea, could you have? No? I didn't think so!

Brad sighs and turns to walk away. "I know you don't like to hear me lecture, but what would Bit think about it?" With that, he walked away, leaving me to wallow in my nauseating, disease-ridden, smoky cloud of thought. Damn him! He always had to have the last word in, didn't he? I sigh and drop my cigarette on the ground, putting it out with the tip of my shoe, and walk back inside to grade papers. His last statement got me to stop. It always does. But then I began to wonder, exactly what would Bit say? And as I continued to lean back against the door to my room, I begin to care less and less. What did I care what he thought? He was gone, obviously, he couldn't care less what I did with my body.


	2. Bit's Return

SaisaishiDragon: ; Well..Wouldn't ya know! I'm going to be putting a bit of shounen- ai in this chappy!

Bit: ; Say what? Shounen-ai? Ummm. It doesn't include me, does it?

SaisaishiDragon: What? o.o No! Why, I'd never do that! coughs ;

Bit: narrows his eyes at her. It does, doesn't it?

SaisaishiDragon: -.- Yes. You and Brad.

Brad: What the hell? Why the hell does it have to include me?

SaisaishiDragon: Because! I'm the author and therefore can do whatever the hell I want -.- You're lucky I even put you in the story, Brad! is lying through her teeth. She knows she can't have a Zoids story without the uber sexy Brad.

Brad and Bit: v.v Fine, Whatever. JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!

SaisaishiDragon: Fine! Fine! ; Jesus.. Look I don't own Zoids or any of the characters in the story. So, Enjoy!

_**Chapter 2: Bit's Return**_

3 a.m. Do you think it's too late to stop in? Maybe I'll try. I walk swiftly up to the door, and then pause. The light in my old room was on. I shake my head and knock on the door. After quite a wait, Doc was at the door in his night shirt. He had grown quite old. His hair had lightened and turned slightly ashen. His face had grown slightly wrinkled. Damn! Had I truly been gone that long? He blinked, narrowing his eyes at me. "What the hell do you want?" I blinked back my surprise. "D- Doc! It's me, Bit!" He growled, stepping out of the door way, towering over me by at least 6 inches. "I know who the hell you are. What I don't know is what the hell you're doing here. Not only is it 3 o'clock in the morning, it's you of all people knocking at my door. So tell me, Bit Alexander James Cloud. What the hell do you want?"

I sighed, lowering my gaze to the ground as questions whiz through my head. "I.. I just wanted to see you guys... But mostly.. I wanted to see Leena." He looked at skeptically, considering if he should or not, then nodded and stepped aside. "She's either in her room or yours." I blinked, stepping through the doorway and look back at him. "Why my room?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Only place she can go that's near you." With that, he disappeared down the long hall. I stopped a moment, considering this. Did Leena really miss me that much? If she did, she never showed that she would when I was here. Slowly, I mad my way to my room. Sure enough, I hear the radio blaring sad country and pop songs mingling weakly with her beautiful voice. I took another step, keeping my eyes on the light that poured beneath the door into the hall. I slowly reach for the doorknob, a large lump forming in my throat and gently grasp it, turning it slowly. Just as I am about to open it, the singing stops, a shadow falls where the light had been, and the door is yanked open, pulling me into the person standing there.

"L- Leena!" She glares down at me, her beautiful violet eyes staring daggers at me. "Who do you think you are coming into my private sanctuary and disturbing me!" I gulp down the lump in my throat. "Leena! It's me!" She blinks, calming down a bit. "Me? I know no me." I laugh nervously, wondering if she was still the old trigger-happy fiery redhead from three years ago. "Leena! Don't you remember me at all? It's me! Bit!" Her eyes widened, a glaze coming over her beautiful eyes. "B-Bit?" She waivers a bit and blacks out, falling backwards. "Leena!" I dive for her, catching her before she hit the ground. I sigh, sitting down and rest her head on my lap. Maybe I should have waited 'till morning to stop in. No.. It still would have been as much trouble, and Brad would be here to kick my ass for waking him up. Smiling, I look down at her and gently brush away the hair covering her eyes.

Well, wouldn't you know, my idle eyes got the better of me and I was looking her up and down. Then suddenly, my eyes catch sight of something. I slip my hands down and gently slip her shirt up, getting a better look at what I had seen. A c- section? But.. you only had those when the child's or mother's.. life was in danger... Had Leena been at risk to die during childbirth? No! I refuse to believe that. What else did they do that for? Well. Maybe if the mother didn't want the child but didn't want it to die, she would do that and put the child up for adoption. But still.. They only did that if the mother's life was in danger, or the child's.. Either way, he didn't want to hear about it. "You know what happened?" Too late.. I was going to find out anyway. I look up to see Brad. "She was too depressed after you left to pay much attention to what was happening around her. Harry was desperate.. he wanted her to bare his child, so.. he raped her.. And they claim they haven't found him. But we know the truth... He paid his way out of the sentencing."

I sigh and nod, trying not to look up at him. "Of course. He's too 'fragile' to do time in jail." Brad laughs softly, his eye softening. "Of course. And besides.. If he didn't get himself out, his rich parents or sister would."

I laugh with him, looking up at him and notice that he has been inching closer. "I've really missed you, Bit." Before I can say or do anything, he leans down and gently presses his lips against mine, pulling me closer to him with one hand.

SaisaishiDragon: O.O HAHAHAHAHAHA! I am truly evil! Yes. Brad and Bit shounen- ai! So sorry.. I just had to do it... o.o The plot hole bunny made me do it! runs away and hides from all the flamers-to-be


	3. Harry's Warning

SaisaishiDragon: Thanks a lot for the reviews, guys.. -says this sarcastically.- It was wondrous! v.v Keep up the great work!

Leena: But.. They didn't post shit! (No offense to those who actually did review.)

SaisaishiDragon: I know that! I was being sarcastic.

Leena: ; Oh.. Uh.. I knew that! Yeah! Sure! ; Anyway. Am I gonna be waking up any time soon?

SaisaishiDragon: Of course! Why wouldn't you be?

Leena: Well. Uhh. You kinda left me unconscious in the last chapter!

SaisaishiDragon: ; ; Oh yeah! -walks away, whistling idly- Bit did it!

Bit: Did what...?... Ahhh! -is tackled to the ground-

SaisaishiDragon: -Mwahahahahahas, all evil like.- I mean.. Uhhhh.. Poor Bit -.-

Leena: -from on Bit's back- Get on with it already!

SaisaishiDragon: Oh yeah! Umm. As you know, I don't own zoids. So,Umm.. Ja ne! Oh! And. Ummmm.. Review! Sorry bout how long it took to update, guys ; Getting in trouble and such kind of hinders the ability to update, so.xx Anyway..

_**Chapter 3: Harry's Warning**_

Bit sat there in total shock. He had no idea what to say or do. It had been weird to hear Brad talking like that in the first place, but to actually kiss him? It was beyond his comprehension as to why he would do such a thing! But what had made it worse was how much detail he had taken in about Brad's lips. That they were soft, and that his breath smelled a bit like alcohol and cigarettes. No. That wasn't Brad. It was further away than Brad. Brad stares at him for a moment, tears forming in his eyes, then, suddenly, he bursts into laughter. I blink, then glare up at him. "What the hell is so funny?" Brad grins widely, looking at me through tear filled eyes. "Y-you should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" I growl at him, but don't move so that I don't wake Leena. "Ha hah, Brad. I almost died laughing." I growl up at him through bared teeth. "I thought you were serious, man! Don't do that kind of shit!" He stands upright, wiping the tears from his eyes with one finger. "I'm sorry, man. Really."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I shake my head irritably as he ruffles my hair like he was my brother and walks out of the room. Mere moments later, Leena begins to stir, moaning softly as she sits up. "Wh- what happened?" She looks around, her eyes questioning. I smile and lightly wrap my arms around her waist. "Well, good morning, sleeping beauty." She freezes, then slowly turns around. Immediately, her eyes widen and she jumps up, nearly catching my jaw with her shoulder. "B-Bit? So. It wasn't just a dream.. Your really back." I smile as I take in her outfit for the first time. It was an unusual outfit for a zoid pilot.. Could she have gotten a new career? I blink back my slight surprise and smile, nodding. "For a while anyway... Just came to visit." She looks down and away, seeming slightly disappointed. "I see. Well.. How have you been?" Acting as if I hadn't noticed, I smile even wider. "I've been great. I really think Liger and I have made a breakthrough." I pause, considering continuing with my story, then decides against it. "Anyway, how have you been?" She looks off to the side, as if considering something, and then smiles weakly. "Well, I've almost completely quit with Zoids. But the class I teach wouldn't permit me to quit all together, so." I blink a bit, and I guess the shock was evident on my face, because she continues. "I teach at a high school, Cularia Senior High School to be exact. It has a really good battle strategy class and the students just love it there.. In fact.. I have a hard time getting them to actually leave my class." I smile widely, lightly putting a hand on top of her head. "That's great, Leena. Maybe.. I could come in one day and help out? If it isn't too much trouble.. And if you don't think your students would mind." She smiles, looking up into my eyes. "Will you be around that long this time Bit?" I smile a bit, looking down, then back into her eyes. "I'll stay for a while..

That's assuming Doc will let me." She smirks, glancing at the door. "Oh, he'll let you stay. Believe you me, he'll let you stay." I grin, failing at containing my amusement. "Really? A teacher? " She glared up at me a bit. "Don't you dare laugh!" I shook my head, smiling apologetically. "No, no. I wasn't making fun of it! I was just surprised that you chose to be that of all things.. You just.. Seemed to hate kids is all." She shakes her head furiously, giving him a slightly dirty look. "I don't hate kids! I just. Don't. exactly love them!" I shake my head, looking up a bit as if to find an answer in the clouds, then look back down at her. "If you insist, Leena." I pause, knowing this next question had a good rate at getting myself hit, but I swallowed my slight fear and proceeded. "Leena.. Who was the father?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from her. She sighs, looking down. "It was.. Harry.." She seemed more than hesitant to tell me, but when it finally came out, she looks up into my eyes. I shake my head a bit. "We should turn in." Slowly, she nods and we head off to sleep.

The next, Harry just happened to come by. I was completely ready for him. The look on his face when I opened the door was priceless. "Bit! What are you. Uh. Are you here about. That is. Did you hear. S- something about Leena?" I smirked a bit, leaning against the door frame. "No, I just decided to visit for a while. Heard what you did to her." His face paled, but I ignored it as I stepped closer to him so only he could hear. "If I hear of you so much as harming a single hair on her head again, I'll personally castrate you. Chemically." With that, I step back to let him in, but he doesn't move an inch. Instead, he blacks out, collapsing to the ground at my feet. "Oh great." I groan in complete irritation, picking him up, and dragging him inside to lay him down on the couch.


	4. The Rebel

_**Chapter 4: The Rebel**_

SaisaishiDragon: Thanks so much for the reviews, guys:) I mean it. I love to hear that you guys like my writing. Oh! I'm thinking of posting another one.. Some of you guys might not like it, but.. Eh, anyway! Disclaimer! I don't own Zoids, any of the characters, or anything else that may appear in this chappy. Oh! One more thing. I'd like to thank everyone that influenced the continuation of this story. My son Sky for one ( Thanks baby!), my friends, and my family. Thanks guys! Okay then. Now that all that's settled, let's get on with the story!

Leena sighs, shaking her head. "Did he have to be here today? Why? Why today of all days?" She glances over at me, still skeptic about my story. "Are you sure you didn't hit him?" I groan a bit, looking back over at her. "I swear it. If I had hit him, there would have been a mark." She nodded, reassured for the time being, and turned her attention back to the spot she had been staring at for hours. She was still uneasy when she was around him, fidgeting around, nibbling at her lip. Finally, she stood up and started walking back to her room, murmuring something about having papers to grade. I sat outside Leena's door, listening to her talk softly to herself as she graded papers. She must have sensed me outside the door, because she turned the radio on, cranking the volume up so that her soft murmuring couldn't be heard. I sigh, shaking my head a bit, and slip into my room, reluctantly taking my shirt off, then slipped out of my jeans A.N. still in his boxers though, so don't be thinking like that before climbing into bed.

The next day passed slowly. Harry's sister had come to get him and when she arrived, he was still knocked out. Just around 5, I heard Leena's door open and close, so I got up, grabbed my clothes, and headed towards the shower. Without thinking, I opened the bathroom door, and walked in, draping my clothes and towel over the side of the sink, and slid my boxers off, stepped into the shower, and realized the water was already running. I blink a bit, opening my eyes to see Leena, staring at me with bewildered, yet angered eyes. Strangely enough, she said nothing and just turned around, grabbing the soap, and kept washing herself. It took me a minute to realize her face had turned bright red. I smirked bit, walking up behind her, and wrap my arms around her waist, pressing myself up against her.

"What's wrong, Leena?" She flinches a bit, obviously not expecting me to react like this. But I was enjoying the reaction I was getting, so I continued. "Leena, can't we talk like we used to?" I smiled, delicately tracing my hands up along her sides. "Like we did in the old days. Back when we were on the team, when we were invincible. Don't you remember that. Talk we had?" I felt her shudder at the memory and smiled. Slowly, I pulled away from her and took the soap from her, starting to wash myself. Suddenly, I feel arms lightly wrapping around my waist, and Leena's head appears under my arm, and she smiles up at me. "Bit, how could I forget?" I smiled back, but continue to wash my self.

Well, somehow washing myself turned into washing her. Washing herself turned into washing me. And if that were strange enough, all of that turned into kissing. But I couldn't let it go on in the direction it was heading. Slowly, I pulled away from Leena. Hell yes I was reluctant and it hurt me when she looked up at me with that disappointment in her eyes. "School.." was all I managed to whisper to her and she nodded. We both rinsed off and slipped out of the shower, dried ourselves off, dressed, and headed out of the house. We of course took our zoids, why wouldn't we? It was the finals after all. Luckily for us, we were able to stop by a fast-food restaurant. So after our extravagant $8.52 meal, tax included, we continued on our way and made it to the school before the students began to arrive, and waited for Harry's sister to arrive with the zoids that were going to be used in the finals. A.N. Good God, I'm tired of calling her 'Harry's sister. Anyone know her name?

By the time the bell for 1st period rang, we had everything set up on the field, including our own zoids. Leena took a clipboard from the drawer on her desk, made copies of the list of the students' names in all her classes, got her pen, and sat behind the desk, waiting for the students to enter the classroom. I took a seat beside her, casually leaning back in an extra desk chair, and watched as the anxious students filed into the room. Some of them glanced my way, murmuring to their friends and laughing to themselves. Most of the ones doing so seemed to be girls, so I just ignored it, turning my attention back to the door. When everyone seemed to be in class, Leena stood up, calling out the last names of the students on her list, and waited for them to call out "Here" before she nodded in acknowledgement of their presence and put a check next to their name.

Smiling to herself, she turns her face up to look at the class. "Alright. Grab your leave your stuff here and head outside. I want every last one of you to be there before me or you all will be running around the track three times for your finals!" With that, they all took off running. She looks at me, smirking. "That means you too." My eyes widen and I jump up, running out the door as she takes off after me and I slow down. "Wait a minute.. I don't even know where the field is!" She grins at me, coming passed me. "Well then. I suggest you find out quickly." I groan a bit, catch sight of on of the girls I had seen in her class earlier, and run towards her.

Coming up to the group of students, I slow down, glancing back to see her now taking her time to get there. I scowl at her a bit, but she only grins in response. The girl groans a bit, turning to face me. "She won't even give her guests a break?" I smile at her, shaking my head a bit. "In her defense, I really deserved it for what I've done to her in the past." I turn my attention back to the entire class, taking in the fact that one of the students was sitting by himself, clad completely in black, and he stared right back at me. We kept this staring contest going, the tension steadily growing before I could no longer look at him, and looked away.

Leena blinks a bit, catching the last few seconds of it before turning to look at me. "I see you've met Sean." I shrug, turning to look at her. "So.. What exactly are we doing today." Leena grins, climbing to her Gun Sniper and motions me towards the Liger. "We are just going to judge. The students on the other hand are going to be battling zoids that are programmed to fight all out. And before you ask, no it's not a risk to the students." I climb into the cockpit of Liger, still uneasy about the thought of Sean in a zoid, but I shrug the feeling away and close the cockpit. The battles seemed to go on forever, one after the other, and each of them were able to take out the zoid they were pitted against.

Then it was Sean's turn. I shuddered, glancing at Leena. Sean turned and jumped into the cockpit of a zoid I hadn't noticed was there before. The Hound Soldier lifted it's head, looking around a second as if to orient itself, and turns to the Iron Kong before it. Sean smirked, taking hold of the controls, and walked forward, flipping a switch and a little target locker A.N. Meh.. Sorry.. I can't think of what it's really called. came out and he looked through it, locking onto the Iron Kong as it slowly made it's way towards him. Hitting a little red button, the foot locks dropped and the Hound Soldier opened it's mouth wide and what looked like a little sniper rifle started to glow a bit. Bit's eyes widened as he realized what it was. He did a quick survey and realized that there was too much at risk to do nothing.

Quickly, he bolted towards the Iron Kong, swerved around it, and turned to face it's back, and braced himself. Sure enough, only a split-second later, an earth shaking shot was fired, cutting through everything in it's path and shot straight through the Iron Kong, grazing the top of the Liger's head a bit. Needless to say, the Iron Kong collapsed to the ground. But Sean wasn't done. He raised the foot locks and charged at the other zoids, to laser blades, identical to those of the Schneider's, and sliced through the other Zoids that the students had yet to emerge from. Bit growled, turning quickly enough to see the attack coming and sidestepped it. Quickly, he jumped back to a safe distance and glowered at Sean.


	5. Cliff Hanger!

SaisaishiDragon – Yo, peoples! What's up? Sorry it took me so long to post this last chapter… Yes, that's right. This was the last chapter for the story. Later on, I think I'll write a sequel, so don't spaz on me. I just can't think of anything to write right now… Oh well….Hope you enjoy this.

**_Cliff Hanger!_**

****Sean smirked at the Liger's pilot and began to charge the cannon again. "Do you honestly think that you can survive a second shot without dodging?"

Bit smirked right back, his arrogance at its peak. "I don't have to"

"Fire!"

From behind him, Leena fired her missiles at the Hound Soldier and Bit charged at him from the front. Sean leered, watching the attacks come at him from all directions. Raising the foot locks, he charges straight at Bit and jumps over the Liger, turns to see them connect with it, and wastes no time in dropping the foot locks before he fires the second beam.

As the dust began to settle, the silhouette that had taken form became more detailed. Out of the thinning cloud stepped both the Liger and the Gun Sniper. The Hound Soldier stepped back. "H-how is it possible? Th-the missiles… … A-and the charged particle beam… H-h-how did you survive!"

"Well you see, there's a little thing that I like to call dodging. More like side stepping, actually. As for you? There's no getting away from this! Taking advantage of Sean's confusion, he began to charge at the Hound Soldier. Sean shook his head and turned tail.

Sean smirks to himself. "That's right," He muttered as he led Bit further and further from the school. " Follow me out here where there won't be any backup" An hour out, he came to a halt at the edge of a cliff, and turned to face the Liger. "Sudden death match, Bit Cloud. The winner can have Leena." Bit blinked, coming to a stop before him. "Is that what this is all about?" Sean sneered, circling the Liger dangerously. "Leena has told me so much about you. How you suddenly showed up on their battlefield, how you joined their team, then one day, just up and leave!" Bit growled, following the Hound Soldier with his eyes. "You don't know the whole story…"

Sean charged the Liger, fangs bared. "You hurt her!" Bit dodged him and backed up a bit. "She would have been hurt if I hadn't left!"

"Shut up!" He lunged at the Liger again, aiming for its neck. "You don't deserve her love!" Bit snarled, ducking , then rammed the Hound Soldier in the side, sending it flying over the edge of the cliff. "I LOVE LEENA WITH ALL MY HEART!" When he came down from his rage, realization hit like a perverted and unwanted hangover. "My god…" Bit leapt from the cockpit and ran to the edge of the cliff, but the only thing he could see was a dense forest. _What have I done?****_

****End?

SaisaishiDragon- Meep! Sorry it was so short, guys. I tried to make it longer, but…meh! Oh well…Lol… I really hope you enjoyed this and that I will have you read and review my other and future stories. And don't forget! Nathaniel's Angel is also my account, so check that one for updates as well! Love you all! Ja ne!


End file.
